


thoughtcrimes drabble

by Pouncer



Category: Thoughtcrimescrimes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	thoughtcrimes drabble

#### For shetiger, Freya and Brendon, it's the small things.

Freya made a habit of tuning out Brendan's thoughts unless it was a crisis.

Sometimes, though, he _projected_.

Across their shared office, he was furiously typing a report. He'd planned to leave early for a long weekend, but this morning's staff meeting emphasized deadlines.

Freya slipped out, went to the kitchen, and poured a mug of coffee. Two sugars, cream.

Brendan blinked when she returned with the mug.

He took a sip.

"I couldn't help it," she said. "Have a good vacation?"

"Yeah. I will."

Then he smiled. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he meant.


End file.
